1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smoke exhauster, and more particularly to a smoke exhauster having a peripheral air drawing mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical smoke exhausters comprise one or two openings formed in the bottom and one or more fans for drawing the air or smoke through the openings. However, a portion of the air or smoke will not be drawn through the openings and may also flow bypass the smoke exhauster. Some of the smoke exhausters includes a chute directed to the rear portion of the smoke exhauster for drawing the smoke flowing to the rear portion of the smoke exhauster. However, the smoke flowing to the front portion and the side portions of the smoke exhauster may also not be drain out through the openings.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional smoke exhausters.